This invention relates to a collapsible container, particularly to one having a container body with three side walls collapsible on the bottom wall and a separate front sidewall to be combined with the container body, convenient to assemble and collapse for saving space for storing by placing vertically one by one and reducing cost for transportation.
At present conventional containers for storing good s have many kinds for selecting, and most of them are almost formed integral, not collapsible, some are made to consist of a container body and a front side separately made to combined with the container body made of three vertical sides. However, most conventional containers not collapsible requires a comparatively large space for storing and transportation, resulting in their high cost.